


Silence

by victoriabloop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, really fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriabloop/pseuds/victoriabloop
Summary: They always said silence was the loudest sound, and that proved to be true for Hinata.





	Silence

This day was just going from bad to worse for Hinata. He had gone to his part-time job late and soaking wet from the sudden downpour overlooked by the weather forecast, and it sure didn't help that he was working in an air-conditioned room.

By the end of his shift Hinata was sniffing and had bags of tissues laying around his table. Just as he was about to leave, his boss suddenly asked him to work overtime as the part-timer who was supposed to take over Hinata's shift had sudden family matters to take care of.

Right when Hinata was going to call his longterm lover Kageyama to tell him he was unable to meet for their 10th month anniversary dinner, his phone died. Left with no forms of comnunication and limited energy, Hinata silently lamented his bad luck.

The clock struck 10. Kageyama was at home, worried sick about Hinata. He was calling and messaging Hinata, worried about his whereabouts. Did he forget about our date? Did he get caught up in work again? Did he get into an accident?

It was 12. Kageyama was sound asleep, exhausted from cooking dinner and cleaning the house in preparations of their anniversary dinner. Hinata stumbled with the lock and slammed the door shut. He sniffed as he threw his workbag onto the floor and walked to their shared bedroom.

When Hinata saw the dishes Kageyama prepared for him even though they were struggling financially, he couldnt help but bawl. He sobbed as he stumbled into the bedroom, searching for his raven-haired lover's comfort. "Tobio....", Hinata wailed, "I'm.. s-sorry I'm la-ate" 

Kageyama awoke, startled by the sound of his boyfriend's wailing. When he saw his broken lover sobbing at the foot of their bed, any previous traces of sleepiness was gone in an instant, replaces by worry and love for his boyfriend. Without a second thought, he wrapped his boyfriend in his arms and pulled him onto his lap, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and petting his beautiful mess of a hair, "Darling it's okay, you're okay, I'm here now"

Hinata was a wreck, he could barely breathe from how hard he was sobbing and snot was running down his face as he clung onto Kageyama and buried his face into his neck, inhaling his favourite scent that never fails to calm him down. He felt strong hands rubbing his back lovingly, and felt Kageyama taking off Hinata's socks and jeans, leaving him in his boxers and shirt.

"Sleep, darling, we'll talk tomorrow okay?" Kageyama cooed gently, afraid to break his boyfriend. Hinata sniffed as he looked into the eyes of Kageyama, which were looking back at him lovingly. "..'Yama, do you love me even when I'm a mess that can't take care of my self?" Hinata questioned softly. Kageyama smiled, a genuine smile that warmed the hearts of the coldest animals, "of course my love".

Hinata cuddled up even closer to Kageyama as they laid down on their bed in the comfortable silence of the night, with the tranquility broken by the few sniffs coming from Hinata. Slowly, with the warmth of his lover and the big hand rubbing his back, Hinata fell into deep sleep with the comfort of his lover.

They were right when they said silence was the loudest sound, for the silence they shared was the biggest indicator of Kageyama's undying love for Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please do pardon my mistakes! Just a short sleepy fluff to satisfy my own fujoshi cravings ヽ(*´∀｀)ノ


End file.
